Bloody Pride
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Alphonse. Winry. Deux êtres face à une perte. Edward, lui, n'est plus là. Mais Roy regarde la personne face à lui, ses doux cheveux dorés, ses prunelles de la même couleur. Une vérité se dévoile. Une histoire commence. RoyEd, WinAl FINIE


_**Titre :** Bloody Pride_

_**Auteur :** Rikka-yomi_

_**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist_

_**Genre:** Drama_

_**Idée de départ :** Et si Edward devenait un Homoncule ? (BBI) _

_**Résumé :** Alphonse. Winry. Deux êtres face à une perte. Edward, lui, n'est plus là. Mais Roy regarde la personne face à lui, ses doux cheveux dorés, ses prunelles de la même couleur. Une vérité se dévoile. RoyEd, WinAl_

**~Bloody Pride~**

Winry s'engage avec hésitation dans l'enceinte murée.

Elle n'aime pas cet endroit, trop de souvenirs, trop de sentiments qu'elle veut refouler lui reviennent quand elle est ici.

Des larmes lui montent aux yeux, mais elle cligne vite des yeux pour les refouler. Elle n'a pas le droit de pleurer. Elle est ici pour quelqu'un.

Elle avance à grandes enjambées, pressée de retrouver celui qu'elle cherche. Elle sait où aller, tout comme elle est certaine de retrouver son protégé là-bas.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'accélérer le pas en entendant les bruits de sanglots venant de plus loin.

Quand elle le voit, son cœur se serre. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains si débordant de vie d'habitude est complètement abattu, à genoux, les mains appuyées sur la plaque de marbre.

Elle ralentit, n'osant brusquement pas faire de bruit, mais le jeune homme n'est pas surprit quand elle pose sa main sur son épaule. Il l'a entendue arriver.

Elle ne sait ce qui la rend le plus triste. Le fait de voir son petit ami dans cet état, ou le fait que malgré qu'il sache qu'elle est présente, il ne lui adresse pas un regard ? Ca a toujours été comme ça. Il la couvrait toujours de cadeau et d'attentions, mais dès qu'Il était là, il n'y en avait plus que pour lui…

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, et se flagelle pour sa stupidité. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire une crise de jalousie. Pas alors que le plus jeune est dans cet état. De plus, malgré toutes les fois où il l'a rendue triste, il ne méritait pas ça… Personne ne mérite ce qui lui est arrivé.

"Alphonse, il va bientôt faire nuit."

Elle prononce juste cette phrase. Six petits mots qui reflètent tout un état d'esprit. Six petits mots qui veulent dire tant de chose, mais qui se taisent. Par respect pour sa tristesse, par respect pour le disparu, par respect pour elle-même tout simplement.

Comment lui avouer que Pinako s'inquiète pour lui sans lui rappeler le pourquoi de son inquiétude ?

Comment lui avouer qu'elle est venue le chercher en courant, de peur qu'il ne le préfère à elle ? A eux tous ? A sa vie, tout simplement ?

Comment lui avouer son angoisse, sa terreur, qu'il reste ainsi, malgré tous ses efforts, sans lui faire encore plus mal ?

Elle ne sait pas, donc elle se tait.

Et c'est par sa présence qu'elle lui apporte son soutient, aussi minime soit-il, aussi inutile soit-il, aussi malvenu soit-il… Parce que sa seule envie est d'être avec lui, et de ne jamais le quitter, mais qu'une partie de lui est partie en même temps que son frère… son presque jumeau.

Il la regarde avec des yeux ternes et rougis par les larmes, et elle sent une boule lui obstruer la gorge. La regardera-t-il toujours ainsi maintenant ? Ou réussira-t-il à apprendre à vivre sans la présence si importante pour lui ?

Elle ne le sait pas, alors elle le serre dans ses bras, le plus fort possible, et il lui rend son étreinte avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle sent d'autre larmes couler dans son cou, où il a enfouit son visage, et elle lui caresse les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

"Je t'aime Al, tu le sais hein ?"

Sa voix a un peu déraillé à la fin de sa phrase, mais aucun des deux n'y fait attention.

"Oui, je sais Winry… Mais j'ai MAL !"

Winry ouvre de grands yeux. Alphonse a crié le dernier mot. Un cri plein de tristesse, mais pas seulement. Il y avait aussi de la rage dans ce cri. Une rage incontrôlable.

Ils restent un moment ainsi enlacé. Cette étreinte permet à Al de se clamer, et c'est lui qui la brise, permettant à Winry de voir ses yeux redevenus calmes. Mais tout a changé maintenant, parce que Winry sait. Parce qu'elle sait que sous ce masque souriant, se trouve un animal blessé, hurlant sa rancœur à la lune quand il est seul.

Ses yeux bleus s'animent d'une volonté sans faille, et elle les fixes dans ceux, verts, qui la scrutaient. Elle ne le laissera pas !

Al semble comprendre sa résolution, car ses lèvres s'étirent en un fin sourire. Il prend sa main et la traîne vers leur maison, où les attendent Pinako, et un repas déjà froid.

Parce qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter…

Rien ? Vraiment ?

Des yeux dorés ternes et vides suivent du regard le couple qui s'éloigne. Il fixe un moment leurs mains liées, et se rappelle dans un bref flash, la sensation de la sienne, dans une autre, plus grande, plus douce…

Il se passe la main sur le visage et secoue un peu la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux blonds, pour revenir au présent. Il saute aisément au bas de l'arbre où il était perché, et se rapproche de la plaque de marbre qui a suscité tant d'émotions ces dernières heures.

La lumière du soleil se reflète sur un morceau de verre, attirant son attention. Là, sur la pierre tombale, un portrait encadré est placé. Il regarde un moment la personne représentée. Elle lui ressemble, si ce n'est ses yeux, qui, bien que dorés comme les siens, ressemblent à de l'or liquide plutôt qu'aux siens, semblables à de la cire fondue. Le sourire aussi. La photo représente le jeune homme souriant de toutes ses dents, une expression heureuse sur le visage.

Un jeu de lumière transforme une partie de la vitre en miroir, et son visage y apparaît, figé, vide, car il n'est plus que ça. Un corps vide de vie, se mouvant grâce à l'énergie de milliers d'autres, sacrifiées pour le bon plaisir d'une seule autre.

Oui, en effet, les traits sont les mêmes, mais ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est plus lui.

Ses prunelles dorées se détournent de la photo pour tomber sur le nom, gravé profondément sur la tombe.

Edward Elric

C'est… Non, c'était… son nom.

Même pas en fait… C'est le nom de cet homme, qui est décédé à quinze ans, en voulant sauver son frère. Pas le sien… Puisqu'il n'est pas lui, et n'a rien à voir avec lui.

Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que, comme pour Envy, son demi-frère de presque cent ans son aîné, c'est que son père, Hoheneim le lumineux, a tenté l'impossible…

… Et a échoué… Lui donnant vie, à son plus grand dégoût.

Un mouvement derrière lui, lui indique une présence &étrangère. Il se retourne, et croise les prunelles obsidiennes d'un militaire. Le souvenir de la main traverse brièvement son esprit, et il comprend que cette main si rassurante lui appartient.

Il le regarde un moment, alors que l'autre tente de surmonter sa surprise et de réagir. Finalement, un souffle s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres, et force le revenant à parler pour la première fois.

"Edward…"

"Je ne suis pas lui."

Sa voix plate et sans relief fait sursauter l'homme, qui serre alors la mâchoire en comprenant.

"Les salauds… Ils ont osés…"

L'homoncule ne comprend pas, mais la réaction de cet homme –Roy, s'il se souvient bien- et celle de l'autre, qu'il a surprit un long moment à pleurer sur sa… non ! La tombe de l'humain qu'il aurait été…lui fait ressentir quelque chose.

Chose étrange pour l'homoncule qu'il est. Il fronce les sourcils, essayant d'analyser ces... choses… couvant en lui…

Roy, lui, détaille l'être face à lui. L'homoncule ne semble pas belliqueux, et fronce les sourcils, les yeux dans le vide, comme de son vivant, lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

"Edward."

Les prunelles Ambrées se relèvent vers lui, mais cette fois, une pointe presque indécelable d'agacement se trouve à l'intérieur.

"Je vous ais déjà dit que ce n'est pas mon nom."

Roy demande alors :

"Et puis-je le savoir alors ?"

L'homoncule le toise un moment avant de pencher la tête sur le côté et de prononcer distinctement :

"Pride."

Alors que Roy ouvre de grands yeux incrédules, Edward jette un furtif coup d'œil à la pierre tombale derrière lui. Il avance, s'éloignant de plus en plus, avant de s'arrêter, et de tourner un peu la tête vers lui, de sorte qu'il voie sa bouche mais pas ses yeux, cachés par ses cheveux.

"Gardez cette rencontre pour vous, Edward Elric est mort et enterré. Ce n'est pas bon pour les gens, de courir après les morts."

Et sur ces mots, il disparaît.

S'il s'était retourné, il aurait vu l'expression décidée de Roy, que son avertissement n'a fait qu'encourager.

S'il s'était retourné, Roy aurait pu voir son expression confuse, les plis d'inquiétude sur son front, et l'humidité dans ses yeux.

Mais il ne s'est pas retourné, et aucun des deux n'a vu l'autre.

Une course poursuite commence.

Lequel trouvera le premier ?

Pride retrouvera-t-il Edward avant que Roy ne le rattrape ?

Si oui, réussiront-ils ce que personne n'a réussit auparavant ou vivront-ils au mieux possible malgré sa condition ?

Si non, Roy tuera-t-il Edward, réussira-t-il à l'abattre, ou l'homoncule le fera avant qu'il n'en trouve le courage ?

Rien n'est sûr, mais ce que Roy sait, c'est qu'il sauvera Edward et le ramènera auprès d'eux. De grès, ou de force.


End file.
